¿Donde quedo la cordura?
by Snitchita
Summary: Ok, no se de que manera explicarlo, no es propiamente un fic, es simplemente una tonteria que surgio asi de pronto durante una clase muy aburrida de logica, obviamente no es nada bueno, pero nos agrada y pues como estamos locas por eso lo decidimos public


****

...Toda esta estupidez se elaboro durante una clase de Lógica...

- Fay (Snitch, Ericka)

- Morgan (Anakina, Márgot) 

- Alexia 

**********************************************************************************************

Malfoy----------------------à Ginny---------------à Harry ---------------à Cho---à Cedric

Hermione (Many)----à Ron (Ronnie)

__

Pero existe la posibilidad de que Harry se quede con Hermione por el beso que le da al final del cuarto libro, Parvarati Patil... aunque en realidad eso quedaría muy del asco, pero recuerden a Krum... ¿Recuerdan? Hermione va a visitar a Krum en Bulgaria, pero eso de Krum sería un rapidín, en realidad ella ama a Ron y a Harry.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Fay: ¿Saben algo?... Ustedes son muy bulgares y ordinarias

Alexia y Morgan: ¿Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy a ti que?

Morgan: Bueno yo digo que Malfoy se queda con... Ginny...

Alexia: No seas beast, además Ginny puede ser con Harry y Malfoy con

Hermione...

Morgan: No, mira, realmente no hay (hasta ahorita) una tipa que quiera con Harry y Harry con él, por que Cho no quiere con Harry, entonces puede ser: 1- Que en el 5 aparezca una nueva y pus ya o 2- se vuelve gay junto con Ron, o tal vez Draco. 

Fay: No sean tontas, o sea ni al caso, Harry se va a morir...

Morgan: No es que Draco quiere con... 

Alexia: No... bueno allí te va, tiene que ser algo bueno...

Morgan: ¿Algo bueno?... ¿De nosotras?...

Fay: Sí hay algo bueno... como esto:

**********************************************************************************************

Harry quiere con Cho, Cho con Diggory, pero Diggory murió, entonces quiere con Harry (Cho no Diggory).

Draco quiere con Hermione (Many) y con Ginny, Ginny quiere con Harry, Hermione quiere con Ron, Neville quiere con Ginny, Ginny también quiere con Draco, Pansy Parkinson quiere con Draco , Parvati quiere con Seamus, Seamus con Dean, Dean con Lavander, Lavander quiere con Ron, Ron quiere con Fleur, Fleur quiere con Bill, Bill quiere con ¿¿¿Angelina???, Angelina quiere con Lee Jordan, Lee quiere con Katie Bell, Katie quiere con George, George quiere con Alicia Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet quiere con Oliver Wood, Wood con ¿Penelope?, Penelope con Percy, Percy con Mc. Gonagall, Mc. Gonagall con Dumbledore... Sirius quiere con Lily, Lily con James, James con Petunia, Petunia con Vernon, Vernon con Marge _(o sea una relación incestuosa... que asco)..._ Marge con Dumbledore, Dumbledore con la Señora Pomfrey, Pomfrey quiere con Filch, Filch con Sprout, Sprout con Filch, Filch con Hooch, Hooch con Hagrid, Hagrid con Maxime, Maxime con Karkarov, Karkarov con Sra. Norris _(también relaciones zoofílicas, bueno, eso solo en la mente de gente enferma como mis amigas)..._ Norris con Peeves, Peeves con Myrtle, Myrtle con Harry... pero también quería con Tom Riddle y ahora quiere con Nick casi decapitado, Nick casi decapitado con la Sra. Gorda, la Sra. Gorda con Barón Sanguinario, Barón sanguinario con el Basilisco, el Basilisco Voldie, Colagusano con Voldie, Colagusano con Bertha, Bertha con Rita Skeeter, Rita con Snape, Snape con Rosamerta, Rosamerta con Fudge, Fudge con la Sra. Weasley, la Sra. Weasley con Sr. Weasley, Sr. Weasley con Sra. Granger, Sra. Granger quiere con Ollivanders, Ollivanders con Trelawney, Trelawney con Moody, Moody con Lockhart, Lockhart con Lucios Malfoy, Malfoy con Quirrell, Quirrell con Arabella, Arabella con Pig, Pig con Hedwig, Hedwig con Crooshanks, Crooshanks con Goyle, Goyle con Crabbe, Crabbe con Malfoy, Malfoy con Harry _(como siempre no pueden faltar los Slashasos)._

****

¿Fin?

===============================================================

__

Fay: Ay ya son un fastidio, en resumen...

Remus quiere con Snitch, Snitch con Remus... 

Remus con Fay, Fay con Remus... 

Remus con Ericka, Ericka con Remus...

Como quien dice Remus J. Lupin quiere con Fay Hubble!!!

Morgan: Sí... por eso tienen a Morgan Lupin!!!

Fay: MORGAN, no seas TONTA, eso es otra cosa de otro fic...

Morgan: Upss!!! Lo siento, bueno el hecho es que...

Malfoy quiere con Morgan, Morgan con Malfoy...

Malfoy quiere con Márgot, Márgot quiere con Malfoy...

Malfoy quiere con Anakina, Anakina quiere con Malfoy...

En resumen Draco Malfoy ama a Anakina Moony.

Alexia: Nada mi querida Morgan o sea Draco Malfoy es mío, solo mío...

Fay: Bueno quien te entiende eh? Primero amas a Padfoot y ahora amas a Malfoy...

Alexia: No solo amo a Padfoot, amo a Malfoy, a Wood, a mi querido Cedric, también amo a Harry y a Lupin, al sexy de Pitt, a Harnett, a Deep, a Marshal, al niño hermoso Radcliffe, a Arty, a Felton...

Morgan: Oye tu que te piensas que eres o que, o sea amas a media humanidad, primero me quitas a mi tío...

Fay: Morgan, no seas tonta, entiende, eso es de otro fic...

Morgan: Va ya capto, bueno el punto es que ahora me quitas hasta a mi padre... digo ¿¡Que te pasa!?...

Fay: Morgan...

Alexia: Esta bien ya, cállense...

Fay: Ahh no eso si que no, no sabía que existiera quien callara a la Snitch...

Alexia y Morgan: ¡¡¡Fay Cállate!!!

Fay: Vale ya, dejen de molestar, tienen la mente toda enferma...

Morgan: --________--

Alexia: Ay Morgan siempre haciendo pucheros de --________-- ¡Bestias!

Fay: Ay ya basta con ustedes ok...

Bueno a todos los que lean este fic...

Alexia: No sabía que esto fuera un fic...

Morgan: A decir verdad Yo tampoco...

Fay: ¿Me dejan hablar?...

Morgan y Alexia: Esta bien...

Fay: Bueno a todos los que lean esta soberana tonterías, se les agradece de verdad, por que pocos son los que soportan tanta tontería, les pedimos que nos comprendan, digo una clase de lógica no es lo mejor que les puede pasar en esta vida... Deje reviews, aunque realmente no nos lo merecemos, somos tontas y para eso no hay remedio alguno... sabemos que no los merecemos... digo no creo que esta tontería tenga éxito...

Morgan: Ay! Por dios! ¿Esto un éxito? O sea como Crees Fay ni al caso y quieres Reviews? No, no, no tu si que estas mal.

Alexia: Esto es una babosada que ocurrió en una hora cálmate snitch de verdad a veces tu mente vuela demasiado, si tiene éxito sería por un churraso... además no lo merecemos y si dejan Reviews solo sería por criticar o bien por lastima...

*Reviews serán para recordarnos lo babas que somos y chance hasta para preguntarnos como es que se nos ocurre publicar esta bazofia.

Fay: Bueno, bueno ya basta!!! ¿no? Quiero mandar saludos... ¿Puedo?

Morgan: A que te gano? Los saludos van de Morgan van para Daniela Lupin!!! Mi tía Luna!!! Ni la conozco pero me vale así que... ¡Hola Dany!... mmhh... nos vemos Dany!!!

Alexia: Bueno yo le quiero mandar saludos a Naye Potter, Laura Weasley, a la Sra. Weasley que la quiero mucho y a Dany que tampoco la conozco pero aun así nos cae muy bien... ahh y a Voldie y Basi.

Fay: Aumghhh... Bueno saludos a mi amiga Daniela... de paso le mando saludos a la lokis, a Padfoot que se burla de mis fics :p a Basi a Gizmonagall y aunque tampoco lo van a leer les mando saludos a Harry y a Peter Potter Wan... que lo quiero mucho...

Morgan: Ahh se me olvidaba a...

Alexia: Ya basta no?

Fay: Son muchos saludos y al paso que vamos los vamos a hartar mas pronto de lo que imagino.

Cof cof, somos tontas cof cof (gracias Dany por enseñarme cosas como esta)

Bueno en resumen les mandamos saludos a todas las personas que quieran ser saludadas por nosotras... o sea nadie...

Atentamente: 

Las Merodeadoras del Colegio de las Viscosas (Vizcainas)

Padfoot, Alexia (ale_valdis@hotmail.com)

__

Prongs, Morgan, Anakina, Márgot (anakina_moony@hotmail.com) 

Moony, Fay, Snitch, Ericka (la_snitch_loca@hotmail.com)


End file.
